1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to circuit boards containing a Ball Grid Array module.
2. Problem to be Solved
Circuit boards containing a Ball Grid Array (BGA) module typically must undergo modifications or repair. For example, a circuit board may have an open internal net that should actually be connected to another net, a reference voltage, supply voltage, or ground potential. Furthermore, engineering changes might be necessary once the circuit is in its operating environment. Typically, such circuit boards are discarded and replaced with new boards fabricated to include the modification. What is needed is a method of repairing or modifying circuit boards containing a BGA module in a timely and cost effective manner that will allow continued use of the circuit board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can be used to effect modifications or repairs of a circuit board containing a BGA module.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for modifying or repairing a circuit board containing a BGA module that is cost effective and not time consuming.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.